


Вечер охотника и вампира

by Vladiel



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladiel/pseuds/Vladiel
Summary: Один из вечеров Владиэль.





	Вечер охотника и вампира

В XXI веке Габриэль Ван Хельсинг, развенчанный и изгнанный на Землю за строптивость архангел Габриэль, всё так же несёт своё земное служение в тайной организации, охотясь и уничтожая всевозможных монстров. Во-первых, выбора особого у него нет, а во-вторых, такая деятельность ему по нраву (недаром в 1888 году он заявил цыганской принцессе Анне, что эта миссия служит его самовыражению). В том же 1888 году, превратившись в вервольфа, он, будучи лишён памяти, убивает своего бывшего любовника графа Владислава Дракулу, чтобы уничтожить его оживлённых вампирёнышей, а заодно выполнить заключённый Валерием Старшим договор с Богом, дабы королевский род Валериусов переместился из Чистилища в Рай. Но Люцифер воскрешает своего любимого сына, а тот возвращает своего возлюбленного, вернув ему память об их совместном прошлом и страстной любви в XV веке. С тех пор как в 1888 году бессмертные любовники вновь обрели друг друга и поняли, что смысл их жизни в любви друг к другу, они живут и не тужат, наслаждаясь своей сладкой любовью.

 ***

Ненамеренный скучать в помпезном уединении своего замка, Дракула, будучи не в курсе, когда любовник вернётся с очередного задания, приглашает из ночного бара подружку, дабы скрасить своё временное одиночество. Ван Хельсинг явился как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Влада на месте преступления: тот, расположившись с длинноногой блондинкой на диване в гостиной, по пути шепча на ушко томно постанывающей девушке милые глупости, уже добирался к нежной шейке, намереваясь погрузить в неё клыки. При виде этой картины взбешённый Габриэль не дал себе труда блеснуть галантностью, пресекая разворачивающееся действо.  
— Так! Дорогуша, тебе пора домой! — бесцеремонно схватив гостью за руку, молодой мужчина поднял её с дивана. Она была весьма подшофе. Потащив ничего не понимающую девушку к выходу, Ван Хельсинг вызвал ей такси и выпроводил из замка вампира, после чего вернулся к проштрафившемуся любовнику. Казалось, от его шагов дрожали каменные стены. — Что за херня???!!! — рявкнул загорелый красавец вальяжно развалившемуся на диване бледному аристократу, гневно блистая своими изумительными глазами, меняющими цвет от карего до янтарно-зелёного. — Может, меня подвело зрение, чёртов гад?! Мы о чём договаривались???!!! Или меня снова память подводит?! Никаких несанкционированных дегустаций!  
— Не кипятись, — карминные лепестки породистых тонких губ разъехались в довольной ухмылке, демонстрируя ослепительный жемчуг идеальных зубов вампира. — Ну, захотелось мне немножко испить рубинового напитка из нежной шейки, что тут такого страшного? Я не собирался осушать её до дна. Так, чуть пригубить… — блистал улыбкой граф, сверкая синими глазами. — Ты не вампир и понятия не имеешь, что такое жажда свежей кровушки.  
Ван Хельсинг небрежно шлёпнулся на диван и резким захватом притянул к себе Дракулу, обхватив его ладонью за шею.  
— Я надеялся, что ты с нетерпением ждёшь меня дома, — Габриэль начал целовать любовника в шею, упиваясь тонким ароматом, — приготовив романтический ужин, а вместо этого застаю тебя в объятиях очередной красотки, чёртов кровосос! — Язык охотника ласкал мочку уха вампира, наслаждаясь нежной бархатистой кожей, а затем прошёлся им по извивам изящной раковины. Дыхание вигиланта стало прерывистым и шумным.  
— Но, детка, откуда мне было знать, когда ты вернёшься с очередного задания? — урча от удовольствия, ответил ласкаемый Ван Хельсингом Дракула. — Ты ведь, в целях конспирации, связываешься со мной только в исключительных случаях. — Закинув руку, он перебирал ореховые локоны красавца-шатена, наслаждаясь их нежными прикосновениями к своей коже. — И в этот раз тоже не сообщил мне, когда будешь дома. — В объятиях любовника Влад откинулся на спинку дивана. — Ты же не ожидал, что я буду выглядывать тебя в окошко, как красные девицы столетия назад высматривали суженого, — цвёл сверкающей самодовольной улыбкой вампир, обнимая красивыми руками охотника за широкие, атлетические плечи, — надеясь, что сегодня увижу тебя. — Его точёные ноздри с наслаждением втянули аромат волос Габриэля. — У-у-м-м-м… как пахнут твои волосы!.. — Граф запустил в них пятерню, пропуская густые пряди сквозь тонкие пальцы. — Обалденно!..  
— Ну уж, конечно, ты не станешь скучать и томиться по мне, самолюбивый кровопийца, и найдёшь, чем себя занять… — согласился вигилант, не сумев скрыть досады в своём голосе. — Я же только о том и думал, как бы побыстрее вернуться к тебе, сладкий гад… — охотник рывком запрокинул голову графа, властно и требовательно впиваясь в тонкие тёмно-розовые чувственные уста грубым поцелуем, глубоко и жёстко проникая напористым языком в его рот. Дракула застонал.  
Пройдясь языком по скользким перлам его зубов, Ван Хельсинг принялся дерзко хозяйничать во рту черноволосого красавца, лаская языком его язык, упиваясь душистым и сочным атласом. На мгновение оторвавшись от Влада, раскрасневшийся охотник выдернул шипы из его стильной заколки, удерживающей длинные, густые волосы графа в плену искусной причёски. Отшвырнув детали разобранного аксессуара в сторону, он с наслаждением окунул руки в изумительный гладкий полночный шёлк, в котором, казалось, можно было увидеть своё отражение, как в зеркале, заструившийся блестящими ручьями у него между пальцев, и вновь алчно впился в припухшие от его диких поцелуев губы Дракулы, загоревшиеся рубином от его ласк. Постанывая от наслаждения, Габриэль стал сосать их, а затем снова глубоко ввёл язык в рот Влада, разоряя свой грот сладости интенсивными ласками. Граф пылко отвечал на страстные поцелуи вигиланта, скользя языком по его языку, обвивая его и гладя.  
Упав на диван, мужчины вступили в любовную схватку, яростно атакуя и контратакуя губами и языками сочные рты друг друга безумными поцелуями взасос, стеная от наслаждения. Никто не желал уступить в сладостной битве. У обоих кругом шла голова от упоительного занятия.  
Наконец охотнику удалось воспользоваться преимуществом и присосаться к языку его возлюбленного аристократа. Владу пришлось отдаться на волю победителя. Пока Ван Хельсинг, издавая сладкие стоны, сосал его язык, Дракула стащил с него кожаную куртку, которую тот так и не снял, охваченный желанием; а затем скользнул рукой на пах лежащего на нём загорелого красавца и, потирая, сжал его вставший член.  
— О-о-о… Влад… — тяжело дыша, застонал вигилант, откидывая голову.  
Дракула расстёгивал ремень его джинсов:  
— Хочешь, чтоб я отсосал тебе, а потом трахнул прямо здесь или пойдём в спальню?  
— В спальне, — сделал выбор шатен. — Но это я трахну тебя так, что ты вырубишься, гад… — пообещал демоническому красавцу вигилант. Ван Хельсинг поднялся и, как клещами, схватил Дракулу за руку, увлекая любовника в означенное место. По пути он то тут, то там прижимал его к стенам, целуя взасос. Шептал:  
— Я хочу сосать у тебя… Я хочу лизать у тебя…  
Слыша это, Влад млел и пылал в огне. У него шла кругом голова от того любовного урагана, что он рождал в душе великого воина, мужественного, хладнокровного героя, вызывавшего у архангела столь запретные желания в отношении его персоны, которые он не стыдясь объявлял ему и источником которых, он знал, было истинное чувство к нему легендарной Левой руки Господа, которого он покорил своими исключительными достоинствами, вопреки его традиционной природе: вопреки тому, что Габриэль никогда не имел склонности к представителям своего пола. Сознание того, что он — единственный для блистательного архангела, который бы равнодушен ко всем остальным мужчинам, что тот пал перед ним вопреки его сути, заставляло демона сладостно трепетать всем естеством, одновременно от упоения победой и от счастья… Эта победа для него была слаще обладания миром…  
Когда любовники достигли спальни, охотник повалил вампира на постель, оседлал его, как всадник резвого коня, и расстегнул чёрные джинсы Владислава, обтягивающие его сексуальные бёдра и длинные красивые ноги. Глядя в очи любовника своими непередаваемо прелестными гиацинтовыми глазами, которые можно было принять за чудные женские, если нижняя часть его лица была закрыта повязкой, Ван Хельсинг погрузил руку между его стройных бёдер. Кончиком языка он медленно вёл по своим ярким губам, очерчивая их чувственные изгибы, едва касаясь горячей рукой члена любовника в мучительной ласке. Прерывисто дышащий Дракула выгнулся, качнув бёдрами.  
— Жаждешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе? — лукаво улыбаясь, Габриэль изогнул бровь, продолжая издевательски ласкать графа, практически поджаривая его на медленно огне. — А может, я уже передумал?  
— Габриэль… — томно простонал подвергающийся упоительному истязанию вампир. Его глаза превратились жаждущие тёмные омуты. — О Габриэль… — Влад страждуще запрокинул голову.  
На красивых, сочных губа охотника играла удовлетворённая улыбка. Вигилант любовался чеканной, дерзкой красотой своего потрясающего любовника, скользя влюблённым взглядом по мужественной и одновременно изящной линии его подбородка и точёному изгибу бледной шеи. Дьявол, как же он любил его!  
— Ладно, — сияя улыбкой, смилостивился охотник. — Я сам жажду насладиться моей любимой «молочной» конфеткой!  
С этими словами Ван Хельсинг спустился ниже и склонился над бёдрами черноволосого красавца. Опустив его джинсы, он извлёк из чёрных стрингов вампира его внушительный возбуждённый член. Окинув его восхищённым взглядом, любуясь совершенной красотой и формой, Габриэль провёл горячим языком по нежной головке, заставив любовника издать звук, похожий на всхлип.  
Лукавый архангел метнул на архидемона довольный искрящийся взгляд.  
— Нравится, негодяй?  
— Ах… Габриэль…  
Накрыв губами член Влада, вигилант вобрал его в свой сочный жаркий рот, принявшись умело услаждать графа, скользя по его скипетру любви, виртуозно лаская его изобретательным языком, при этом позволяя вампиру самому входить в его рот. Стонущий Дракула, извиваясь, то сжимал в белых руках простыни, то погружал их в локоны любовника, благодарно гладя его.  
Охотник продолжал орально ублажать вампира, в то время как граф сам, приподнимая бёдра, двигал членом в его рту, пока с громкими стонами не кончил в этот жаркий влажный атлас. Ван Хельсинг с наслаждением глотал сперму Влада, и прохладная густая жидкость стекала по горячему горлу великого героя ему внутрь. Охотник обожал вкус любимого.  
— О-о-о… Габриэль… — удовлетворённо выдохнул демонический аристократ, в сладостной истоме вытягиваясь на постели.  
— Не спеши отдыхать, — смачно облизав с губ сперму вампира, коварно улыбнулся его любовник. — Это только первый акт…  
Рывком стащив с вампира стильную чёрную футболку и брюки с бельём, он разделся сам и лёг на графа, прижавшись обнажённым великолепным телом к столь же совершенному телу Влада, и присосался к его губам. Руки загорелого красавца жадно, почти хищно ласкали вампира, скользя по его прекрасно сложенному, атлетическому телу. Войдя языком в рот Дракулы, Ван Хельсинг застонал он умопомрачительного наслаждения и принялся, упиваясь, хозяйничать в нём, вылизывая сочный и ароматный атлас. Граф столь же страстно ласкал его рот языком и губами, посасывая губы и язык красавца-шатена. Габриэль с огромным трудом оторвался от сладких губ любовника, жарко выдохнув:  
— Сладость моя…  
Спустившись ниже, он стал целовать и лизать, как упоительное лакомство, рельефную грудь Владислава. Очерчивая пылающим языком выпуклые мышцы, засасывая нежную кожу, принялся сосать тёмно-розовые бутоны, своими ласками заставив их набухнуть и распуститься, превратив в пунцовые цветы, алеющие на скульптурном мраморе тела графа.  
Вампир дрожал, чувствуя, как его всё сильнее охватывает новый прилив возбуждения. Насладившись восхитительной грудью Дракулы, Ван Хельсинг, продолжая путешествие по его прекрасному телу, опустился ещё ниже.  
Пройдясь пламенными поцелуями по кубикам пресса, мужчина обцеловал точёные бёдра постанывающего любовника, своими красивыми руками нежно гладящего его густые ореховые локоны. Очертив поцелуями их изящную линию, вигилант, сладко проведя языком по вновь наливающемуся члену вампира, резким движением бесцеремонно раздвинул бёдра черноволосого красавца, склонившись над его благоухающим жасмином входом. Жаркий язык охотника очертил лепестки розетки ануса, заставив графа затрепетать.  
— М-м-м… мой сладкий… — заурчал вигилант и принялся с упоением лизать ароматное розовое колечко, обнимая Влада за бёдра. Кончик языка охотника проник в нежную душистую дырочку, а затем вошёл глубже, раскрывая её. Граф весь выгнулся и в пароксизме наслаждения скользнул вверх по постели, отстранив свой узкий жар от губ любовника:  
— О дьявол!.. Габриэль!..  
Ван Хельсинг улыбнулся:  
— И не думай сбежать от меня! Ты — мой, Влад!  
Последовав за сместившимися бёдрами Владислава, охотник вновь прильнул ненасытными губами к ароматному анусу любовника, продолжая лизать его, наслаждаясь стонами графа, ощущая трепет его тела. Насладившись розовой дырочкой вампира, охотник смазал её и свои пальцы лубрикантом; а затем кончиком среднего пальца аккуратно скользнул внутрь его тела, осторожно проникая всё глубже, пока он не вошёл весь. Нащупав простату Дракулы, Ван Хельсинг погладил её, пустив по телу возбуждённого вампира мощный электрический импульс несказанного удовольствия.  
— О-о-о-о!.. Габриэль!.. — Влад, выгнувшись, ухватился руками за изголовье кровати.  
Охотник довольно осклабился:  
— Так сильно нравится?.. — Он осторожно присоединил к среднему пальцу указательный и безымянный, смазывая и расширяя вход графа, готовя его к соитию.  
Смазав анус любовника, вигилант выскользнул рукой из его горячего тела, не в силах больше откладывать своё удовлетворение. Его член начал выделять смазку. Размазав её по своему скипетру любви, не уступающему по красоте члену Дракулы, он подбавил к естественной эссенции лубрикант, обильно покрыв им подрагивающий от пульсирующей в нём крови, заждавшийся член и занял позицию между бёдер любовника.  
— Как же я сейчас тебя трахну, Влад! — блистая своими обворожительными глазами, пообещал красавцу-вампиру раскрасневшийся красавец-охотник, прерывисто дыша, — чертям станет тошно в Аду!  
Выполняя своё обещание, Габриэль резко вошёл в тело Владислава, вскрикнув от наслаждения и восторга, ощущая, как горячие стенки его возлюбленного по всей длине плотно обхватили его твёрдый член, заставив любовника застонать от смешанного ощущения боли и удовольствия от агрессивного вторжения в него любимого охотника.  
— О! Чёрт! Вла-а-ад!.. — жарко выдохнул Ван Хельсинг, едва не теряя сознание от запредельной сладости, окатив Влада пламенем своего дыхания. — О-о-о-о!.. Да-а-а…  
Он словно погрузился в тугой благородный бархат, крепко обнявший его пылкий скипетр любви. Шумно дышащий, с пылающими щеками вигилант опустился на локти у бледных точёных плеч вампира. Дракула положил свои белые руки, с изящными аристократическими пальцами, на атлетические плечи мужчины, обняв их, а длинными, замечательно красивыми ногами, обладающими изумительной формой с утончёнными очертаниями, обвил его тонкую талию, скрестив их у него за спиной.  
Загорелое и беломраморное прекрасные тела с идеальными пропорциями — воплощения скульптурного золотого сечения — сплелись, рождая изумительный живописный эффект. Задыхаясь от наслаждения, Габриэль, не тратя времени на раскачку, начал делать интенсивные толчки в умопомрачительный, горячий бархат тела Влада, который, упруго подаваясь его проникновениям, принялся ласкать его ретивый член.  
Граф, динамично изгибая бёдра в ритме и темпе любовника, двигался ему навстречу, так, чтобы член вигиланта ещё сильнее тёрся о его простату, при этом его член гладил твёрдый живот Габриэля. Ставшие одним целым бёдра красавцев ритмично качались будто в благородном танце, ласкаясь гладкой горячей кожей. Движения мужчин были быстрыми и энергичными, но при этом грациозными.  
Ласкающиеся восхитительные тела, ни в чём не уступающие друг другу, представляли собой живое произведение высокого искусства, воплощая в себе изысканную красоту и совершенную гармонию форм и движений. Любовное соитие охотника и вампира было чистой эстетикой. Им можно было любоваться бесконечно.  
Роскошная спальня тонула в звуках тяжёлого дыхания, сладких стонах и сладострастных вскриках страстных любовников.  
— У-у-у-м-м-м-м… да-а-а-а-а… О-о-о-о-о!.. Да-а-а-а… А-а-а-х-х!.. О-о-о-о-о!.. А-а-а-а!..  
Изящно изгибая бёдра, Ван Хельсинг, добросовестно трудясь, вкладывая в дело все силы, похотливо приоткрыв рот, неутомимо ласкал своим пылким членом всё сильнее наливающуюся соком простату Дракулы, чувствуя, как она пульсирует, твердеет и увеличивается в размере. Немного изменив угол, чтобы ещё лучше стимулировать её, даря любовнику блаженство, он впился в его полураскрытые губы сладостным поцелуем.  
Энергично качая бёдрами, Габриэль не переставал целовать графа, млея от наслаждения, одновременно погружаясь членом в пламенный, плотно обвивающий и сжимающий его, бархат между бёдер черноволосого красавца, а языком в душистый сочный атлас сладкого рта. Страстно целуясь, любовники усердно двигали бёдрами, заставляя пылко ласкаться и гладить друг друга свои член и простату.  
Утопая в райском наслаждении они забыли о существовании окружающего мира. Приближая финал, мужчины повысили скорость. Точёные бёдра упругими хлопками животов в бешеном темпе ударялись друг о друга.  
Увидев жажду в глазах вампира, охотник, не переставая интенсивно изгибать бёдра в упоительной работе, повернул голову и откинул волосы со своей шеи, подставляя графу туго натянутую струну яремной вены:  
— Пей!  
Дракула не заставил просить себя дважды. Аккуратно как он мог в том бурном процессе страстного занятия любовью, Влад прокусил клыками нежную кожу, припав к своему божественному источнику рубинового напитка, что сводил его с ума. Граф пил кровь своего любимого Ван Хельсинга, одновременно наслаждаясь его членом в себе, ни на миг не прерывая быстрые движения своих бёдер. Вампир едва не терял сознание от двойного блаженства. Продолжая энергично и резко двигать бёдрами, он усилием воли, наконец, заставил себя оторваться от шеи любовника. Рука Габриэля обвилась вокруг его члена, лаская. Слизав алые капельки с кожи своего загорелого красавца, Влад впился в его рот неистовым поцелуем, глубоко проникая внутрь языком.  
Ещё серия быстрых и сильных толчков производимых динамичными качаниями стройных бёдер, сопровождаемых поглаживаниями члена вампира искусной рукой охотника, и мужчины, накрытые валом ошеломительного оргазма, начали кончать. Габриэль, убрав дрожащую руку с достигшего пика члена Влада, почти потерял голову в упоительных судорогах, чувствуя, как в кульминации сокращаются упругие мышцы жара графа, массируя его кончающий член, щедро поящий их своим соком любви, в то же время ощущая белоснежные ручьи спермы Владислава, стекающие по его пылающей коже. Кончив, охотник, всё ещё сладостно дрожа, вышел из тела вампира и принялся пальцами подбирать жемчужный сок Дракулы со своего тела и облизывать их. Вампир потянулся к его губам и, слизав свою сперму с его губ, взял их в плен нежного поцелуя. Продолжая целоваться, удовлетворённые любовники в сладкой истоме повалились на постель.  
— Это было потрясающе, как всегда! — с восторгом сказал Ван Хельсинг, зарываясь лицом в пахнущие жасмином волосы графа. Аристократическая рука в нежной ласке скользила по его плечам. — Я люблю тебя, Влад… — прошептал мужчина, целуя шёлковые пряди.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Габриэль!  
Не размыкая сладостных объятий красавцы погрузились в царство Морфея. Это был ещё один вечер, который охотник и вампир провели в обществе друг друга, наслаждаясь своей вечной любовью.


End file.
